In recent years, with the spread of the Internet, IT (Information Technology) has spread all over the world and revolutionized society. In particular, recently, an environment where the network can be accessed anytime and anywhere has been developed as is called a ubiquitous information society. In such an environment, individual identification technology has attracted attention, where ID (identification number) is assigned to each object so that the history thereof is revealed and utilized in production, management, and the like. Specifically, RFIDs (radio frequency identification) such as wireless chips (also called ID tags, IC tags, IC chips, RF (radio frequency) tags, wireless tags, and electronic tags) are beginning to be introduced in companies, markets, and the like on a trial basis. Such semiconductor devices such as wireless chips are mounted on cards or the like and the semiconductor devices have recently been suggested to be applied in a variety of fields (for example, Patent Document 1).
With the expansion of the market of semiconductor devices, there have been a variety of requirements of a shape, characteristics, and the like. For example, as a requirement regarding shapes, further reduction in size and thickness, and the like are given. In addition, as a requirement regarding characteristics, increase in strength, resistance to electrostatic discharge, and the like which is related to reliability are given.